Unexpected helpers
by PuzzledCat
Summary: What happens when a simple demon hunt brings Buffy, Faith and Andrew to Middle-earth?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from BtVS and LotR, and I claim no ownership over the tv-series, books, movies or comics.

Author: PuzzledCat

Chapter 1. Hunt

Faith Lehane started on the run. The familiar excitement of chase and coming fight coursing through her, as she was catching up to her target. It was on rare nights like these that she actually got herself some decent slaying action. With all the newly awakened slayers, she wasn't needed on normal patrols anymore. Same went with her sister slayer Buffy Summers. The Queen Slayer never admitted it, but Faith knew she wasn't the only one bored out of her ass. Faith snorted out loud; Queen Slayer and Dark Slayer, titles that minis had given them. She still was unused to being one of the charging figures of IWC: International Watchers Council. Although she wasn't alone, the chain of command was a tight group. There were of course she and B, G-man, the wicked wiccan witch-goddess, Cyclops, and surprisingly Scoobies once nemesis then hostage and later an apocalypse fighting ally; Andrew. Robin was still in the fight having survived his wounds from the fight with The First, but currently was the business mind of their "little" ordeal. Those potentials turned Slayers that had also made it alive from their war against The First Evil were assigned around the Globe in various training centers, and places that had high amounts of supernatural activity. For example Rona was leading a largish group of new slayers and few brand new watchers in Clevelands Hellmouth.

So since Faith wasn't needed and heck sometimes allowed on patrols, she got a chance to show her moves only when threats were on an apocalyptic level. And her and Buffy being the Chosen Two, and Buffy, well, the chosen numero uno, it seemed baddies held some serious grudges against them. Faith had it a little easier than Buffy though. She guessed it was because of her once being on the dark side of the force and all. She wasn't proud of that, but.. Bygones. But for Buffy always having been the Champion of Light, she had to watch her back a lot more. After the first few assassination attempts, it was Giles' idea to plant B decoys all around the world. Faith couldn't help snickering; if you were petite, blond, and cheerleadery type, good luck to you. Those girls had their work cut out for them.

Faith brought her focus back to the task at hand. This wasn't exactly end of the world situation. Maybe a group of minis could have handled it just fine. But Faith had pestered Giles for some r&r slayer style, and finally the very frustrated head watcher had agreed. And boy if Faith was having a vacation! However when B had heard of this she had pouted at Giles to let her on it too. Pouted.. The mighty hot chick with superpowers got her way by pouting. Sometimes you just had to love B.

What had surprised Faith most was still their third companion to this hunt. Surprise surprise, Andrew had requested to join them too. And B had said okay. Usually Andrew, when not dealing with council stuff, was their base chef and house keeper (though they had actual staff to both jobs) and whatelse. He rarely got involved in actual field work. Faith wasn't exactly worried for his safety, boy could take care of himself in a fight. Hell, she had herself taught him some hand to hand, and had even shown him some neat special moves of her own. And since B had practically adopted the dude after Dawn went off to college, Andrew had had two best teachers in art of combat. That didn't still change the fact that he was a major klutz, but he managed not to get himself killed. Faith smiled thinking of the silly young man. He was just too damn adorable.

But yeah, currently they were doing this whole the three musketeers gig, and were on the hunt of this huge but annoyingly fast demon. Giles had just vaguely given information of it, but it was soon that Andrew had identified the demon as some sort of dimensional jumper. Faith couldn't remember it's name, but apparently this demon was a traveler. Jumping between dimensions to feed on few residents, and then quickly moving on. This time the demon had been unlucky or stupid, and come to their grounds in Scotland. No civilians anywhere near, every resident accustomed to fighting demons. Sucker, Faith thought.

Their plan was for Faith to pretend to just chase it, when in truth she was leading it to the sweet care of B and Andy. They were waiting ahead in a neat place for an ambush. When the demon tried to go wrong way from its intended destination, Faith skillfully shot her crossbow to the left of it guiding it once again to right path. 'This'll be a piece of cake', she thought, but tried to keep in mind that the killing was to be done quickly. According to Andrew this demon would need just a split moment to prepare to jump dimensions. If it were able to do that, then it would be out of their hands, killing somewhere else. And that wasn't an option.

Faith fired a few more bolts, but soon they were nearing the ambush site. She sped up a bit not wanting to miss on all the fun. Earlier they had agreed on beheading the thing. Seemed kind of an sure way to kill pretty much anything.

Faith could now sense the presence of her sister slayer clearly. Back when Willow had done her mojo, she had connected all the slayer essences together. B and she however soon noticed that their connection was stronger than the others. It was hard to explain, but came in handy in some situations. Like now.

Buffy's bubbling excitement could be felt through their bond. Nothing gave quite the same kicks as slaying. Well, maybe sex did. And food. Which usually followed right after slaying. And sex. Damn, she needed to get some.

Faith and demon had now arrived at the ambush site. The demon roared as it realized the dead end in rocky terrain. And then Buffy jumped down from her hiding place swinging her sword as she came down. Andrew came from the other side but kept his distance. Buffy was on offensive, not giving the demon much opportunities to fight back. It did however get one hit through causing Buffy to fly few meters, but she was immediately up as if nothing happened. But now Faith was there too. She had switched her crossbow to an short sword, and went for the demons feet with it. The thing was huge and strong so maybe immobilizing it first would be smart. She and Buffy kept attacking from different sides, as Andrew aimed few shots with his crossbow. Of course arrows and their little slashes seemed to only annoy the demon further. But Faith wasn't really worried. She and B weren't in trouble, they were having an work out. And as long as the demon wouldn't get its momentum to charge its batteries or whatever it did, they could prolong their fun. Right?

"Yo B, if I let you two have some nice alone time, can I have this dudes head after?", Faith quipped.

Buffy snorted, and dodged clawed arm aiming for her head. "But you had all the chasey fun while I had to sit and play nice here".

"Well, how about we let Andy-Boy here have a go at its head then. Would be real educational and all", Faith said now kicking and punching the demon as her sword found itself flown through the air meters away.

"Eh- I don't really mind", Andrew piped, his face a little pale while going to retrieve Faiths sword.

"Aw, he doesn't want to so why don't I-mpphh", Buffy got a demon fist to her face and flew to the ground near Andrew. Faith laughed hard at the look on her as she held her nose eyes wide.

"You should see ye-huh!", Faith didn't say more as the same happened to her and she was down on her ass. For a moment both Slayers had the exact same expressions on their faces. The situation was somehow very comic. Until Andrew started to yell loudly and in panic.

"Guys, it's doing it now!", Andrew shouted his voice pitching at the end. 'Shit', Faith thought as the demon started to glow with purple energy. Both slayers got up, but Faith being closer to the demon, made it first to it. She started pummeling the demon, but it didn't stop glowing, instead it was getting brighter and their surroundings started humming.

"No you're not getting away shithead", she growled and climbed the demon to get a choke hold. She saw Buffy getting full speed closer and she heard her yell her name, but suddenly everything around her got bright purple, and all she could hear was a noise so loud she thought her head would explode. And then there was this huge pull, and she felt as if her own body was twisting and stretching. Then everything went back to normal. Purple faded away and that awful sound stopped.

Faith opened her eyes, and the sight in front of her had her going: "Huh?".


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from BtVS and LotR, and I claim no ownership over the movies, books, tv-series, or comics.

Author: PuzzledCat

Authors note: Story takes place in the end of LotR: the Fellowship of the Ring, and after season 7 of BtVS. Haven't read the comics but know some stuff of it, but am mostly ignoring them in this story.

Chapter 2. Jump

"Faith!", Buffy shouted as the brunette disappeared with that Carjack-whatsitsname-demon. She ran to the spot where they should have been, and then spun around to Andrew. "Damn it! Andrew give me your phone!". The blond younger man fumbled through his pockets with shaking hands, and then handed Buffy his cell, which had miniature Obi Wan-Kenobi dangling from it. Buffy hit few buttons and pressed to call. She didn't have to wait long for someone to pick up.

"Willow! I need you at my location, now. Something's up. And grab the scythe on your way", Buffy said with stern voice which indicated Willow to not waste any time and ask questions later. Buffy handed Andrew his phone back, and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Ooh, I'm going to make sure that Carjacker-demon learns not to mess with slayers", she huffed.

"It's Karschmer-demon", Andrew corrected.

"Crap, Faith's probably already having a go at it! Do you have any idea how long it's been since that I've actually slayed anything! I really needed this, damn you curry smearer".

"Karschmer".

"Yeah yeah, cashmere".

* * *

Faith stared wide eyed at the view in front of her. Taking her surroundings in, she noticed she had landed to uneven land of a forest. She was still hanging onto her demon, which had also stopped moving, so her legs hadn't actually touched the ground yet, but there were a lot of trees and on higher land up ahead some ruins. However right down to the front of her (she was still hanging on her tall demon) were people. Three unknown sets of eyes stared right back at her and the demon. Two of the strangers looked like children to Faith, but her eyes locked to tall man shielding the boys. They were all dressed weird, like they were from medievals or something. The man in front of her had a horn raised, like he had been just about to blow to it when she and the demon appeared. His grayish-blue eyes showed mild confusion, but he seemed to be evaluating the danger the newcomers possibly posed. 'Hmm dude has this ruggedly handsome thing going on, I must say-', and Faiths thought was interrupted as her demon stirred. Not giving it any time to do more, she clamped her thighs around its spine, grabbed the head, and twisted fast using her slayer strength. She heard satisfying grunts of its neck breaking, and grinned. She unhooked her legs, and practically rode the demons back as it fell dead, face first to ground. Faith rose up victorious.

"Booya asshole. Taste that! Oh you can't. Cause you're _dead!"_, she mocked to demons dead carcass, swagging her hips and making a few hand signs while she was at it. And then she remembered she had an audience. "Uh, wazzup", she went.

Three strangers stared at her. Two little ones eyes bogged, twitching between her and the dead demon. The tall man looked at her strangely, and was about to say something when his attention snapped to up ahead. Faith followed his gaze and saw tens of armored-'demons?',she thought, coming full speed from upper ground at them. And then she heard a loud tone echo through forest, as the tall man blew to his horn. He had a heavy looking broad sword ready at hand, and the two little boys had their own smaller swords. Now that Faith had another look, those boys didn't somehow seem like kids, even though their sizes appeared to be of ones.

As these new demons got closer Faith drew her small, but pointy all the same, dagger from her boot and held it tight as she dropped to fighting stance. First demons reached them but they fell immediately to tall man's sword. These demons reminded Faith of First Evils uber-vamps, but difference was these had darker skins, some nearing black, and more muscle mass. They had tough looking armors too, and very heavy weapons. Their swords swung in wide arcs, and getting hit would mean critical –if not fatal, injury.

The tall man ushered their group backwards, trying to retreat from getting swarmed with these demons. He also stood on the way stopping every demon from getting their swords to the kids. And her. In a way Faith found his protecting endearing, and so far he was doing a good job, but the fact was Faith didn't need protection. She needed a bigger weapon. And the only way to get one, was to take one.

As the next demon approached Faith stepped in front of her 'protector', and faced her opponent dagger ready. She heard the man shout something, along the lines to stop or get back, but she had none of that. As the demon swung its sword aiming to slice her in two, she ducked under the blade, grabbed the arm holding it, and then swung her small dagger cutting its throat. Dark blood poured over her, as she now gained herself a sword. It was a little crude, but if she put a little strength to her swings, all the same and maybe more deadly as any weapon. She turned her head to give toothy grin to her group. The man raised his eyebrows, but gave her an appreciative nod.

They continued fighting while falling back, but things were getting hotter. More armored demons came at them. So far no one had gotten injured. Faith and her fellow warrior fought almost as one unit. Only one time a demon had gotten through them to the kids. Faith had almost cursed and was ready to leap backwards to help, but the two tiny people had tackled their attacker and together finished it with their small swords. Realization dawned on Faith.

"These bastards are after the little ones!" she yelled. The man next to her grunted and cleaved through another demon.

"Yes, we must not let them thro-". A sickening sound came from an arrow hitting flesh. Faith and the kids froze as their companion stood with an arrow on his chest. Everything seemed to go as though in slow motion, and Faith watched shocked as the man fell to his knees. Demon that had shot the arrow stood ahead with a smug look on its painted face.

Arrow had closely missed heart, but she could swear she saw it moving to his heartbeat. The man had a shocked and unbelieving look on his face. Faith was ready to move in to cover him, but then the man roared silently and stood up striking his foes. His moves were more desperate and pained, but he still held his own in the fight. More demons fell to their swords, but they were slowly getting swarmed. Faith cut another head lose from its body, and raised her head in time to see that smug looking demon firing another shot at her wounded companion. Faith jumped sideways and deflected the arrow with her sword. Seeing that, the demon growled at her. Faith did the same, giving room to her slayer side in her consciousness. That demon had to go down. She started to advance to it, hacking her way through enemies. Soon it was clear she wouldn't make it there fast enough, as the demon was already drawing its bow again. It met her eyes showing its sharp teeth in a predatory look that might have been a grin. Faith realized its bow was still aimed at _her _companion. Fast as a slayer could she threw her own weapon at the demon. Her sword hit the demons arm injuring and ridding it off the bow. The demon roared out of irritation, not pain. These things didn't give much thought to pain, and if they could even feel it, Faith didn't know.

Faith heard a pained shout of 'no' from behind. She had made a mistake in leaving their small line of defense. Most demons had ignored her and surrounded her injured companion. He was now also injured to his right leg, but still fighting. But the worst was that Faith couldn't see the kids anymore. They were gone, nowhere in sight. She screeched frustrated and weaponless. She punched nearest demon with full strength to head. Its skull gave in, and Faith grabbed its weapon. She rolled back and ran to help the man that was now having trouble against his multiple enemies. Faith reached cutting through them and then stood defensive in front of him. Now it seemed that most of the demons ran past them, their heavy steps tremoring the ground beneath Faiths feet. And then they were all gone. Faith looked around but was unable see any demons. She turned as the man grunted and his legs gave away. She grabbed him before he fell completely, and lowered him carefully to ground. His leg had been cut and was bleeding, and worse was the arrow on his chest. He was pale and had cold sweat was running down his face.

"Hey hang in there, okay", she told him trying to sound soothing. "It's not cool dying on me on our first date. Don't even know your name yet".

The man gasped from pain, but she saw him flash a smirk.

" Boromir, My Lady".

Faith gave him a grin, and punched him slightly to his arm. "Aw, lady, never been called that before".

"Then what, My Lady", gasp. "Shall I call you?"

"Name's Faith", she smiled. It didn't seem like he was going to die any moment soon, since here he was flirting with her. He was flirting with her, right? She frowned. Her thoughts were cut as she heard low rumbling growl from behind them. That sound raised all the tiny hairs in her neck. It was predatory, and feline, reminded Faith of a sound that would come out of a tiger. She turned, and Boromir struggled to get upright. Faith found herself staring at sharp blade held high, and she knew she was going to die.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Save

Boromir fought the pain and struggled to get up. He had been distracted by his injuries and Lady Faith, and hadn't seen this coming. Now it was too late, and he saw Uruk-hai's blade already starting to fall and its aim was to this beautiful lady's head.

And then suddenly Aragorn was there tackling the Uruk-hai down. Boromir's line of sight was however now blocked as Lady Faith crouched defensively in front of him. He thought he even heard her snarl. He moved to see what was happening, but found himself suddenly distracted again. This time by Lady Faiths.. Rear. She was bend low, shifting her weight from side to side felinely, looking ready to pounce any second. The woman was a mystery. She had appeared in front of him, Merri and Pippin in the oddest way. He had been protecting the two Halflings when suddenly forest was filled with strange light. When the light had gone out, there she had been. Holding on to a strange creature, that was nearing a troll in its height, but unlike anything he had ever seen before. And so was Lady Faith. Her clothes and manner of speech were strange, but what had surprised him most was witnessing her skill in battle. She had been fierce and skilled, her sword felling many enemies. Boromir knew that her interference had most likely saved his life. And yet even with her help he had failed. Merri and Pippin were gone, taken.

"Boromir!" he heard Aragorn's voice call. Aragorn came to view and kneeled next to him taking in his injuries.

"They took the little ones," Boromir gasped. He grabbed Aragorn's tunic in panic. Aragorn had blood running down his face, but his hands were already working to find a way to heal Boromir. "Frodo! Where's Frodo!" Boromir asked.

Aragorn averted his gaze. "I let Frodo go."

Boromir closed his eyes trying to stand all the pain and quilt. "Then you did what I could not," he said. Aragorn stopped his work with Boromir's injuries and turned to look at him.

"I tried to take the Ring from him," Boromir confessed swallowing down his pained gasps. He met Aragorn's eyes, looking for resentment in them. He had done a horrible thing, and needed to pay for it. But there was no judgment in Aragorn's eyes. His gaze was steady when he spoke to Boromir. "The ring is beyond our reach now," he said.

"Forgive me. I did not see. I have failed you," Boromir's speak came with pauses as it was getting harder to talk and breath evenly.

"No Boromir, you fought bravely," Aragorn told him sternly, and then returned to look over the arrow on Boromir's chest. Boromir closed his eyes trying to concentrate on breathing.

"So, uh, he gonna be okay?" he heard Lady Faith ask Aragorn. Boromir looked to see her standing nearby, looking nervous. Aragorn turned as if it was only now that he noticed her. He seemed a bit taken back by lady Faith, but Boromir wasn't sure whether it was because of her clothes or the amount of dark blood covering her. Before Aragorn got a chance to answer, a gruff voice was heard.

"Are they all dead yet! How's the lad? And who is this woman!" Gimli, who had just arrived with Legolas, bellowed. Legolas' sharp eyes were taking in the scene, shifting from bodies to the woman, and then to Boromir. Gimli was holding his axe, but didn't seem to think of lady Faith as a threat. Lady Faith was looking wary, but did not act on it.

Boromir spoke up tiredly. "This is Lady Faith. My Lady helped me in my fight with the Uruks." Boromir didn't have strength to say more, and he was left hoping that it was enough from him to his fellow warriors.

For now it seemed to suffice for Aragorn. "My lady, I am called Aragorn. These are my companions Master Gimli, and Legolas. It seems that you bear no injury, my lady?"

Boromir watched as Lady Faith nodded through introductions, and it took her awhile to hear the question Aragorn had presented. "Huh? Yeah, all good." She shifted on her feet, and kept throwing glances at Boromir. She had a small crease between her eyebrows. "So, he okay?" she asked again.

Aragorn answered the question, giving Lady Faith a quizzical look. "Boromir is strong. With time he will be fine. For now however we need to move and get back to-", Aragorn's sentence was cut short as the woods started humming and fill with bright light. Boromir tried to follow Aragorn up but failed. Aragorn was already holding his sword, telling his companions to be ready. Legolas had his bow trained, and Gimli his axe ready. Boromir searched for Lady Faith, and saw her also on the defensive and heading ahead towards the brightest spot in the woods. Boromir grimaced as the humming got unbearably loud. Then the light expanded blinding them all. When they could see again, instead of light they were met with two unfamiliar people. Within seconds all weapons were trained on the newly arrived strangers.

Silence was cut by lady Faiths surprised voice. "B?"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction using characters from BtVS and LotR, and I claim no ownership over the movies, books, tv-series, or comics.

Author's note: Sorry for the delay in updating this story. I meant to post this chapter two to three weeks ago. Have had some technical problems. Because of the delay I'll be posting chapter five today too. Everyone who is following this story; sorry.

Also, everyone who has reviewed, favorited, or followed, thank you so much!

* * *

Chapter 4. Rendezvous

Faith looked dumbfounded as her sister slayer stood where the bright light had just a moment ago blinded them all. Buffy had her scythe held up and her head kept turning around. Next to Buffy stood very nervous Andrew, who unlike her seemed very aware of all the strangers with weapons pointing at them. Finally Buffy's wild eyes trained on Faith.

"Faith!" she said loudly. "Where's that cash-cracker, I need to slay something asap."

"A cash-what?" Faith said crossing her arms over her chest. Not the first time B said something that went way over her head, or everyone else's. "B, you're not making a whole lot a sense now."

"S-she means the Karschmer-demon," Andrew stuttered raising his hand as if in school. He was holding a heavy backpack close to his chest, and was very slowly moving to take cover behind Buffy.

"Yes the demon! Where's the demon!" Buffy went looking very impatient, almost twitchy. 'Damn,' Faith thought. 'Didn't know B was that needy.'

"Well too bad, demons already good and gone. Well, not good, but definitely very gone," Faith told her casually. Buffy's mood started to take on worse, when she finally noticed (or probably more like bothered to pay heed to) other people around her. "Friends of yours?" she asked from Faith who just shrugged her shoulders. Faith watched as Buffy took notice of Boromir lying on the ground, and then she started forward.

"He's hurt," she said as she went closer, not minding Aragorn towering over her. Buffy knelt down, and started checking how the man was doing. She wasn't medic, but years of causing and taking injuries had left some first aid skill to her.

"Get away from him lady, or I'll show you what a Dwarven steel can do," Gimli threatened shaking his axe. "Woah chill man," Faith chuckled as she stepped in his way. Legolas had lowered his bow, but both he and Aragorn were still wary. Buffy kept her eyes on the arrow on Boromir's chest wound, all earlier irritation and dramatic actions gone.

"I'm not a doctor, but I'd say you were very lucky. Whoever shot this missed your heart," Buffy told Boromir.

"You-" Boromir managed to say. "You came here the same way as-as lady Faith. Through the light."

"Yes."

"Who are you?" he asked and searched for Faith. Faith came closer, but stood silent. That question had been asked from them before, and it was never to know their names. Boromirs face showed awe, and he might as well have asked 'what were they'.

"We're just girls," Buffy told him with a small smile, that Faith knew well. Then Buffy turned to Aragorn. "You in charge here?"

Aragorn who had been looking at the brief exchange, let his eyes wander through what was left of fellowship. He nodded.

"I have clean bandages and disinfectant with me, but I'm not much good otherwise. Anyone in your group can patch him up?" she asked him. Aragorn didn't know what disinfectant was, but he understood where Buffy was going at.

"Aragorn is a skilled healer," Legolas told from further away where he was standing. Still looking over everything. Buffy turned to look at the dark haired man next to her, coming to conclusion that he must be Aragorn. Answering to Buffy's stare he told her:"I can remove the arrow, and ease his pains and hasten his healing with _athelas_. We have a camp not far from here, and that's where we must take him first."

Buffy smacked her hands together. "Then let's get going people." Faith watched amused as everyone remained stone faced, and didn't move a muscle.

As nothing happened at her queue, Buffy sighed. "Look, I know all of you are probably very suspicious of us. Who wouldn't. I mean to you it must look like we appeared from thin air. Which we kinda did. But I promise that we're not up to anything bad. Well, unless you give us reason to," she added.

"Shouldn't we just get this dude to your camp?" Faith jumped in. She was getting tired of watching everyone else focus to stuff that didn't seem that important to her. Although she had to admit maybe it was important after all, but come on they had a dude with an arrow thumping to the beat of his heart. "I mean he's pretty much bleeding out here."

"Yes! Let's gossip later. We'll explain everything at the camp," Buffy said. When no one answered she raised her hands. "And we come in peace?"

Aragorn looked grim, but as he felt Boromir tug his boot strengthlessly, he knew he'd have to comply.

"It is all right. Lady Faith, she saved my life," he said. Aragorn nodded. "Legolas help me carry Boromir to camp," then he gave Buffy and Faith stern look. "I will take your word, that you will not cause harm. However we will see whether you can have our trust. After we have heard your stories."

"Gotcha chief," Faith said, but at Aragorns puzzled look Buffy cleared it to him. "We're fine with that."

As Aragorn and Legolas carefully started to lift Boromir from the ground, Gimli came to stand next Buffy and Faith. "You ladies try anything funny and-"

"You'll show us what Dwarven steel can do?" Faith winked at him. Gimli huffed to his beard, but as they headed towards the camp he never trailed far from the women. As they were leaving the site of gore and mayhem, Buffy abruptly turned back.

"Andrew! Come on we're going."

Andrew who was still trying to stay as unnoticed as possible, gulped, and started to zig-zag through dead bodies. It was now that he started to question his decision earlier that day to join Buffy and Faiths demon hunt.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction using characters from BtVS and LotR, and I claim no ownership over the movies, books, tv-series, or comics.

* * *

Chapter 5. Departure

Boromirs chest was now arrow free, and Aragorn had fixed him up pretty good. However when Aragorn had removed the arrow from his chest, he had passed out from the pain. Now Aragorn was putting some finishing touches to his leg wound. Buffy could only admire his work; never would she be able to do that. 'Skilled healer indeed', she thought. Faith was trying to be casual of it, but she was constantly hovering over Aragorn to see how Boromir was doing. Buffy thought it was pretty sweet, as Faith usually wasn't seen nervous. Andrew kept near Aragorn, as Buffy had told him to help as much as he could. He looked very jumpy as he had handed over some bandages, and tried to explain what disinfectant was used for. Each time Faith trailed over there he was throwing her begging looks to stay.

"I heard you are called Bee," Gimli said to Buffy. "That is one odd name. Named after a _bug_," he told her with his heavy accent. To Buffy's ears it sounded something between Scottish and welsh. Although her Californian ear wasn't a very good judge on that.

"Master Gimli Bees are quite resourceful beings, you should not underrate them on being small," Legolas told him with a smirk.

"Hold on!" Buffy said. "Are you two thinking that I'm named after a bug! And did you just call me small!" she pointed at Legolas. Without waiting for an answer she shook her head. "Whatever. My name's not Bee, that's just something Faith's decided to call me. And even then it's B, not Be-e. I'm called Buffy. Buffy Summers, hello."

"Buffy! That sounds like a dwarven name," Gimli told her. "You one of us then?"

"What! You going there again, I'm not that small. I'm all human size thank you. And besides I haven't heard your names yet, and on that side what are you?" Buffy looked pointedly at the two of them. "Those ears are like straight from a scifi convention. Not to mention the clothes you all are wearing!" she said nodding at Legolas at the ear part, but clothes comment was meant for everyone. Except her, Faith and Andrew of course. Buffy was dressed quite fashionably, and under all that dark blood so was Faith. Faith had her trade mark bright red leather pants with very snug fit, and dark long sleeved shirt which showed quite generously her cleavage. Her hair ran wild in dark waves. Buffy was wearing a short beige leather jacket, white buttoned blouse, rock washed blue jeans with black mid heeled combat boots. She was rather satisfied with the combination. Andrew had his nowadays usual black colored choices; a turtleneck, jeans and army boots. Buffy had figured that Andrew had most likely taken some influence from Spike to his style. Luckily instead of a black leather duster, he was sporting a dark green hiking jacket.

Before Gimli could say anything (as it seemed he was about to raise his voice), Legolas broke in. Although he did seem a bit amused of the Dwarf and human.

"This is Gimli son of Glóin, and of Durin's folk. I am Legolas of Mirkwood. It is a pleasure to make acquaintance Lady Summers," he said politely.

"Uh-huh, back atcha," Buffy said. "So you are, what, a dwarf and you an elf?" Legolas nodded to her question with unblinking eyes.

"This is one weird dimension," she muttered. "But Aracorn and uh Boro-", she tried to remember the other man's name. "They are humans, right?"

"Aragorn and Boromir, yes they are."

"But you have also demons here?"

"Demons?"

"Yeah, you had tons of dead demons lying around not far from here," she insisted.

"Those were not demons, but _orcs,_" Gimli said with a dark ominous look.

"Demons are something much worse," Legolas said quietly. Buffy looked between the elf and dwarf. Both had gone silent.

"Right, uh.." Buffy didn't know what to say as suddenly atmosphere around the fire was very broody. Luckily (or maybe not) Aragorn had come to them with Faith and Andrew in tow. Boromir lied unconscious his wounds now treated.

"Time for introductions B," Faith quipped. Buffy rose up from her crouched position by the fire. 'Why is everyone so tall in here,' she thought facing Aragorn. 'Well except Gimli, but he's "obviously" a dwarf. Could the day get any weirder? Good thing it's not Tuesday yet.'

"Right, I'm Buffy Summers, here are my partners Faith Lehane and Andrew Wells. Nice to meet you all," Buffy said with a wide smile channeling her valley girl persona. She heard Faith snort quietly, but chose to ignore it. She liked confusing new people, and it was also a great way of making herself seem more harmless. Back in slayer headquarters she could rarely do that as she had to hold authority and act like a role model. Aragorn however seemed to have great poker face, as he showed no confusion of her attitude. Instead he introduced himself and his three companions very politely, but not giving away too much information.

"I would say it is time for us to hear your stories. However I'm afraid there is no time. Two of our companions were taken from us and if Boromir wasn't hurt we would already be on our way after them," Aragorn told with serious face, but also looked a bit conflicted.

"It's those kids right," Faith said. "Those things took them."

"Yes."

"If those dem- _orcs, _took them, how can you be sure your friends are still alive," Buffy asked.

Aragorn looked grim as he answered. "They believe Merri and Pippin possess something that they do not."

"Right, which is?" Buffy asked but no one answered her question. All the men's faces had gone totally blank-o. She looked to Faith to see if she had any idea of it, but Faith was frowning and biting her lip looking regretful. Buffy turned back to the men.

"Okay, you don't have to answer that. I get it, you don't know who we are yet," she said. "So you've got two kidnapped children to rescue, only.." Buffy let her eyes shift to unconscious and very pale Boromir. "You're hesitating to leave cause that would mean.. leaving him behind."

If possible Aragorn looked even grimmer. "That is correct. Boromir will not make it out here alone, but we also cannot take him along in his condition. Yet we cannot leave Merri and Pippin to their fates."

"I'll stay with him!" they were all surprised to hear Faith's sudden proposition. Buffy looked at her sister slayer who now was standing head held high, looking back to them all. From the looks of it Buffy knew Faith had made her mind. Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli however looked none too happy to take up her offer.

"Should we just leave Boromir here, and hope to trust that these women will not harm him. Look at the way she appeared here. Witchcraft I say. Dark magic!" Gimli said pointing at Buffy and Faith. Oddly he didn't mention Andrew who was staying close to Faith. 'Boy has a talent there,' Buffy thought. People just didn't usually perceive him as a threat. Buffy noticed though that Andrew had finally started to let his eyes wonder in curiosity. She knew it wouldn't be long until he'd be making sparkly eyes at the elf and start bothering others. Soon after that he would be pestering them with his questions, and possibly he'd start to write a book or film a document of all this, and then name it something ridiculous.

"Gimli is right," Aragorn agreed. "I do not trust you with him."

"Look, I don't see you have much choice here," Buffy told him, ignoring her stray thoughts of Andrews possible title names. "You can either stay here and let your Merry and Pippi probably face a very painful death when whoever took them realizes they don't have what he or she.. or it! thinks they have. Or. You can go rescue your friends and let Faith look after Boromir. Simple as that," she said. Then looked at Faith smirking. "Of course you can try to tell Faith that you forbid her to stay here with him. But I can't promise you she'll listen." And then she was done with her rant and settled to wait for the men to decide on the answer she knew they'd end up to. Well, she was _quite_ sure of that.

"Aragorn?" Legolas asked.

Aragorn sighed. "I see no other choice, we must get going, and we cannot take Boromir with us," he said and then addressed Faith. "When Boromir comes to he can guide you towards Edoras. After we have retrieved Merri and Pippin, that is where we shall meet again."

"Got it. But maybe you should tell Andrew how to treat his injuries, 'cause I can change his bandages no problem, but that's it. Andy here has passed the first-aid course and all at least," Faith shrugged towards Andrew, who jumped at the mention of his name.

As Andrew went to discuss Boromirs treatments with Aragorn, and Legolas and Gimli started to gather their belongings, Faith turned to Buffy.

"B, it was my fault those kids got taken," Faith told her with lowered voice. "I left the lines, I-I should have stayed but I didn't think of the others, and then they got through, and they took them." Buffy looked at Faith with understanding. It was weird thinking that once they had been enemies, or that there had been a time when everything between them was a competition. Now it was different. Through their connection Buffy knew what Faith was wordlessly asking of her. Buffy nodded and went to get Andrews large backpack and scythe to them. Buffy started to go through the belongings in it and Faith kneeled next to her. Their heads huddled together they spoke in quiet voices.

"Willow gave this to me when she sent me and Andrew here," Buffy said handing Faith a small pouch. "It's our means to get back home. You keep it and we'll see what we do when we meet back at Edoras. Wills also said that she'll contact one of us if we don't start showing up back at home," Buffy said tapping a finger to her head meaningfully. Faith nodded, and then watched as Buffy started to line weapons from the backpack next to the scythe on the ground. She had taken along small but sturdy crossbow and plenty of bolts to it, two wide bladed twin knives with leather belt and sheaths to them, few daggers, two small swords and matching scabbards, one axe the length of faith's forearm, couple of stakes including Mr. Pointy, and vials of holy water. Faith whistled.

"Gee B, no troll hammer," she said but was actually quite satisfied at their arsenal. Buffy had taken only the best quality weapons.

"You did notice Andrew carrying the backpack, right?" Buffy said lifting her eyebrows at Faith.

"Boy's gotten some muscle."

"Not I-can-carry-a-hammer-of-a-troll-god kind of muscle."

At that both of them snorted but then went back to checking out their weapons. "You take the scythe," Faith told Buffy.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm not the one going after those Turok-han copies," Faith shrugged. Buffy frowned at her comment.

"I didn't get a good look but those orc thingies really reminded you of úber-vamps?"

Faith thought for a minute. "Well, not really. They look kinda different and bigger and have darker skins, and they weren't actually vampires. They were wicked strong, good fighters, and definitely more intelligent, but easier to kill than Turok-hans. Pretty much stick 'em with a sword multiple times and they're dead. "

Buffy nodded. "I can do that."

In the end Buffy was equipped with the scythe on her back, knives on her hips, and dagger in one boot and Mr. Pointy in other. She had taken an army canteen of water from Andrews's belongings, and it was dangling neatly from her weapon belt holding the knives. Her leather jackets pockets were stuffed with energy bars. Faith had packed rest of the weapons away, but kept the crossbow near and daggers in both of her boots.

"Okay time to take this party on the road," Buffy told Faith as it seemed Aragorn and his friends were ready to leave. "Give 'em hell B," Faith said. "And.. Thanks."

Buffy smiled at her sister slayer, and then gave Faith a small hug. Hugging was something they had never done before defeating the First. And after the war it had taken time for them to build the trust that they now had with each other. It had also come to them that even though there were now hundreds of chosen ones, Buffy and Faith were still different from them. None of the new slayers had had to carry the weight of the world on their shoulders alone. Buffy and Faith had. And they had learned to rely on each other, as no one else in the world would truly understand.

Faith gave a small squeeze before stepping away from the hug. Buffy smirked. Faith still had some issues with proximity, unsexual kind. Buffy turned with an enthusiastic bounce on her steps. She stopped right next to Aragorn, eyeing the forest ahead of her.

"Ready to help save the day, chief," she told Aragorn cheerfully. Buffy had a hard time not to laugh as she saw Aragorn and Legolas exchange glances. 'Men,' she thought. 'Always have to do the macho first.' Then she mentally arched her eyebrow as she noticed Gimli's amused 'you silly little girl'-face.

"You're intending to come along, lady Summers?" Aragorn asked still polite.

"Yep," she popped and continued before he could tell her not to. "And you're welcome to try and stop me," she challenged cocking her head, but still giving her valley girl smile and stance. As the three men seemed to be ready to roll their eyes at her she motioned to her arsenal. "You think these are here for fun? Because they're not. I can actually even use them believe it or not, and from what Faith's told me you could use all the help you get. So let's go save those kids already."

Aragorn gave her a calculating look before slightly shrugging. "We will be moving swiftly to gain up to Merri and Pippin, anyone who can't keep up will be left behind."

'Anyone meaning me,' Buffy thought still smiling. Obviously they weren't thinking much of her. Probably thought she wouldn't last long, and be off from bugging them in no time. "Roger that. Oh, and another thing before we go. Drop the ladies okay? Just call me Buffy," she told all three of them.

"As you wish, Buffy," Aragorn said pausing before saying her name.

"Ah, that's better," she said grinning widely gaining a small response from Legolas, as Gimli just huffed slightly. Aragorn ignored her, turning to Faith and Andrew. Faith already knew what he was going to say and she beat him to it.

"Don't you worry, I'll take care of him," she said.

"Yes, and I will also do everything you told me to, Mister Aragorn Sir," Andrew told enthusiastically. Buffy swallowed her laugh. 'Oh boy, the book was already coming.'

Even though Aragorn gave Andrew a pointed look, Buffy was sure she saw a hint of amusement there. Aragorn nodded to Andrew and Faith and told them they'd meet again in Edoras. And then the three men took off in to the woods.

"See you guys later," she waved and told Andrew to be good while she was gone. Giving one last look to her friends, Buffy jogged after the three retreating backs.

* * *

Author's note: And that's how long they stayed together;)


End file.
